Girl Crush
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: "On a toute ça, non? Un petit béguin pour une fille. C'est normal, je crois. Enfin j'espère. Moi, ça a toujours été Emily. "


**A/N****: Hey, me revoilà avec un petit Spemily que j'ai écrit il y a très longtemps. Ça se passe durant la première de la saison, quand Maya vient de partir pour le Bootcamp. Y'a pas grand chose à dire! Les pensées de Spencer sont en italique. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_On a toute ça, non? Un petit béguin pour une fille. C'est normal, je crois. Enfin j'espère. Moi, ça a toujours été Emily. _

-Spence, tu sais elle me manque, Maya. Mais j'aime passer mes soirées avec toi.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi, avoua Spencer en recoiffant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son amie.

Emily lui offrit un petit sourire timide. C'était celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux gens qui lui plaisaient, la jeune Hastings l'avait remarqué.

-Bon, _Love Actually_ ou _Happy New Year_? demanda finalement Spencer en montrant à son amie les deux boites des DVD.

Emily haussa un sourcil et fit une moue hésitante que l'hockeyeuse trouva adorable.

-Deux comédies romantiques de Noël. Génial le choix, Spence, fit remarquer Emily en haussant les épaules. C'est égal. Choisis celle que tu veux.

Spencer lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait et inséra le disque de Love Actually dans son lecteur. Les deux amies s'installèrent sur le canapé des Hastings et partagèrent la couverture.

Spencer s'étonna tout à coup à penser au fait que la main d'Emily était juste à côté de la sienne, et risqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand elle fut prise par l'envie de la lier à la sienne.

Elle mît soudainement le film sur "pause" et obtint un regard incompréhensif d'Emily.

-Spence?

-Je vais préparer du pop-corn, dit-elle pour se rattraper.

Elle relança le film et laissa la nageuse le regarder seule quelques instants pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle respira profondément en s'ordonnant à elle-même de se reprendre, puis prépara le pop-corn et prit deux sodas avec elle sur un plateau.

-Voilà, chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas trop déranger Emily. Pop-corn sucré...

-Mon préféré, remarqua la jeune Fields avec un petit sourire.

-Et sodas au pamplemousse, termina Spencer en reprenant place à côté d'Emily.

Cette fois-ci, sa cuisse était juste à côté de celle de la nageuse et la frôlait de temps à autres, lui provoquant de petites décharges électriques partout dans le corps.

_Spencer Jill Hastings, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu es juste entrain de regarder une comédie romantique avec ta meilleure amie alors reprends-toi immédiatement. Et surtout ne pense pas à ces très jolies fesses bien musclées posées à côté des tiennes. Ni à ces jambes interminables d'une épaisseur parfaite, ni encore à ses mains douces toujours parfaitement soignées et manucurées. Surtout, Spence, ne pense pas à ces lèvres si tentantes et aguichantes, ces jolies lèvres pulpeuses, non Spence n'y... Trop tard._

Les mains des deux jeunes filles entrèrent finalement en collision dans le bol de pop-corn. Spencer stoppa carrément tout mouvement tandis qu'Emily se retourna vers elle et scruta son visage silencieusement, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

La hockeyeuse fixait le mur en face d'elle sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Elle plissa cependant les lèvres et Emily le remarqua. La jeune Fields prit l'initiative de glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Spencer qui se détendit automatiquement.

-Emily, j-je...

La nageuse la fit taire en caressant la peau de sa main du bout de son pouce.

Mon Dieu, mais que se passe-t-il? _Emily me semble si belle tout à coup. Enfin, je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique mais en ce moment elle m'a l'air divine. Ma main dans la sienne, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé je crois. _

Après avoir fait semblant de s'intéresser au film pendant presque une heure, Emily se retourna vers Spencer et se rapprocha d'elle minimement. La jeune Hastings s'aperçut de se déplacement et regarda la nageuse en lui souriant.

-Tout va bien, Emily? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda finalement Spencer avec un soupçon d'incompréhension dans la voix.

-Je crois bien, murmura Emily.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Spencer lentement tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Sa main lâcha celle de son amie pour aller se poser sur la hanche de celle-ci et ses paupières se fermèrent en arrivant à quelques centimètres du visage de Spencer. Le nez de la nageuse s'entrechoqua avec celui de la brune et Emily posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Spencer en un doux baiser.

_Grand Dieu, qu'elles sont douces._

* * *

**Avis?**

**Review !**

**Twitter MaryKarev :)**


End file.
